Tategami Aoi
This page is about the rewrite version of Cure Gelato; for the original character, see Tategami Aoi. is one of the six main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure! who is a second year middle school student who loves to sing. She has dreams of being famous rock singer. Aoi's alter ego is and she is based off ice cream. Her catchphrases are and Bio Appearance Aoi has azure eyes and dark blue hair worn in a volumized ponytail with tented bangs. She wears a yellow ribbon accessory. Her normal outfit consists of a white raglan top with light blue sleeves and a light blue mini-skirt under a dark blue leather jacket with a tiny gold crown pinned on the lapel, along with a pair of black and white sneakers with blue stockings/thigh highs. In the summer, she wears a light blue T-shirt with holes cut out of the shoulders and a pale yellow stripe running down the left side with a gold crown design at the bottom. She also wears light blue denim shorts along with a white belt and a gold buckle and blue leather sandals. During winter, she wears a sky blue hooded sweatshirt with a dark gray pleat skirt along with dark gray lace-up boots and blue stockings. At times she may wear her leather jacket and a pair of blue gloves. At almost all times her teeth appear fanged. As Cure Gelato, her hair turns brighter and grows in size, along with small forelocks and thicker bangs. There are two strangs of hair that are longer than her main hair. She gains gold crown earrings and a gold crown on her head. She wears a metallic navy top with a loose, white fluffy collar and navel lining. The sleeve cuffs are yellow to match the flap on fabric on the chest. She also wears a white and sky blue balloon skirt reminiscent of ice cream. There are a strale of pale blue beeds that stops at the left corner of her skirt where the Sweets Pact is. She also gains sky blue stockings, one of which ends mid-lower leg, navy gloves, and dark blue boots. On her neck is a blue choker. Personality She is an enthusiastic girl that loves freedom and singing. Due to her love for music, she sings and plays guitar in the rock band Wild Azur. When it comes to making sweets, Aoi is in charge of parts that make use of her muscular strength and support one's shape. She dislikes the strict rules and lack of freedom of her household. Relationships Usami Ichika - Ichika is a big fan of Aoi, and is delighted when she finds that Aoi goes to her school. After becoming Cure Gelato, Aoi and Ichika become good friends with each other. Arisugawa Himari - Despite being almost the exact opposite, Aoi and Himari are good friends. Misaki Ayane - Aoi was inspired by Ayane to start singing, and idolizes her. Sonobe Kei, Asaka Sara and Yokogawa Ryuuta - The other members of Wild Azur. Etymology Tategami (立神) - Tate (立) means "stand" while Gami (神) means "god". However, when combined together, it means "spirit". With the use of a different kanji (鬣), Tategami can also mean 'Mane', which references her theme animal. Aoi (あおい) means "blue" (青い) which probably has something to do with her signature color. Gelato is Italian for ice cream. History Cure Gelato is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Aoi. She transforms using the phrase "Shining • Decoration!". In this form, she uses wind used attacks in her combat. In combat, she uses pure anger and hard punches and kicks. Transformations Attacks * is one of gelato's main attacks. She screams really loud which creates a big gust of wind beams and destroys the monster. * is one of gelato's main attacks. To use it, she must use the Candy Rod. * Kirakirakirarun♪Kirakiraru♪: '''Is a powerful enchantment that whip and other cures use to collect kirakira for attacks and special transformations. * is the group attack Cure Custard performs with the other four Cures. To perform it, she must use the Candy Rod. * is the 2nd group attack Gelato preforms with the team, including Parfait. Songs Aoi's voice actress, '''Muranaka Tomo, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Miyama Karen, who voices Usami Ichika, Fukuhara Haruka, who voices Arisugawa Himari, Fujita Saki, who voices Kotozume Yukari, Mori Nanako, who voices Kenjou Akira, Minase Inori, who voices Kirahoshi Ciel, and Machico, who voices Misaki Ayane. * Let's Go! ★ Hardcore! Duets Trivia *Aoi's birthday is on August 27th, making her Zodiac sign Virgo. Gallery Category:Pretty Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Cure Heartly